Sharp
by LiveLoveDanceSpin
Summary: Livvy is an alien, posing as a human, that has been abused for years after she comes to the planet. But when she escapes, she meets Adam, a weak human, who she can't help but feel something more for him. She wants to tell him who she is, but it may hurt.
1. Chapter 1

My people had once been powerful. But then the Disease had spread through the entire planet, killing almost all of us. Few escaped, their parents caring more for their children's lives than their own. I was one that escaped. There were only 5 of us that were able to survive the harsh deportation from our planet. 15 had been sent, and 10 of them died. I'm not quit sure of what, but all I know is that it had been terrifying to find my fellow children dead.

The closest planet that was like ours was a strange-looking one called Earth. My planet had always had a reddish tint to it, from our red sun. But this planet had a yellow sun, and the skies were blue. There was no such thing as grass on our planet, but there had also been oceans and oceans full of water.

On the small shuttle that had been sent out, I was the oldest. It was not saying much; I was only 8. But I led the others away from the ship, carrying the youngest, a small baby. I didn't know where we were going, and I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was not going to let the others die after so many others already had.

I found a large building, which later I discovered was called a Hospital. I took the others inside. A nurse had come up to me, she looked closely like our people, but softer, and less threatening. She asked where our parents were. I said they were dead, and told her we didn't know what to do or where to go. She called an orphanage and more of the soft-looking people took us away.

It was 10 years after the day we had arrived on Earth. I had stayed in the orphanage until I was 13, when a man who spoke with a strange accent came and adopted me. I was indifferent; I would have preferred to stay with the others. But he took me away anyways. Once we were far away from the others, he told me what I was going to be to him and his large group. I was going to be a slave. One that would give them pleasure. I'd been so young; I hadn't known what he was going to do. I soon found out.

There were other girls like me there, and there still were. Around the same age. I was 18 now, after 5 years of the abuse and drugs, I was sick of it. I wanted out. I wanted out now.

"Oh Livvy?" on of them called. I flexed my muscles and clenched my hands into fists. I was done with this. It wasn't going to happen to me anymore. "Livvy!"

"I'm not coming," I muttered. Soon he came into the little stone box that was my room, shoving the curtain aside. He had a syringe in his hand, filled with drugs. I stood up, the tight little black skirt and red tube top I was forced to wear barely covering anything. "I'm done with this."

"No you aren't," he said, grinning evilly. "Come on, Livvy, you want the drugs." He stepped towards me and took my arm, bringing the needle down to my skin.

I caught his hand before he could reached and squeezed the syringe. It shattered, and I kicked him hard. He flew out of the room and into the wall across from us.

My people had been superhuman, compared to these weaklings. We were incredibly strong and fast and flexible. I had barely ever used my powers before, but now I needed to. I _wanted_ to.

I looked up at the ceiling, the little glass windows that let in small amounts of sunlight. I grabbed the top of the stone wall that separated me from another girl, and pulled myself up. I punched the glass, not using much of my strength, and it shattered. Girls screamed and alarms blared, but I didn't care. I grabbed the edges and pulled myself through, and then I was gone.

I ran, a blur to anyone who could see me, until I reached a small town. Along with my strength, speed, and flexibility, I could also hear and see sharper than any human could. I slipped into a store and stole a pair of jeans, a long sleeved brown shirt, a black trench coat, and a pair of black sneakers.

I picked the lock of a hotel room, and took a shower quickly, then stole the luggage of the girl who rented the room. Before I left, I took a look at myself in the mirror.

My people had only slight differences in their appearance than humans. We always looked fierce and ready to fight, which made sense; we were warriors. But the ferocity made me more beautiful, I thought.

My silky straight chocolate brown hair fell to my waist, shining all the way down. My skin was pale, but my cheeks held color, as if a rose petal sat underneath each cheek. My eyes were almond-shaped and a sharp impossible green color, that held an iciness that could make even the toughest human shiver. My lips were full and pink, my teeth pearly white, straight, and perfect, but they were sharper than any humans. The features of my face were defined. My jaw line, chin, nose, and cheekbones were all sharp and fierce looking. My collarbone was clearly visible, and my shoulders, though small, looked strong. My thin arms held muscle that humans had to work a lifetime for, and mine were hundreds of times stronger. My slender waist looked feminine, although it was hard. My legs were more powerful than any human could ever hope for.

I smiled at my reflection before grabbing the luggage and jumping out the window. I landed on my feet gracefully, and strolled along the sidewalk, wondering what my next move would be. They had to be looking for me, but I didn't care. I could fight them all off at once, without breaking a sweat.

But I still wanted to get out of here. I found an airport and snuck onto a flight that was headed where my first 5 years of life on Earth had been. The United States.

I didn't know what my next move would be when I got there. I didn't need a job; I could steal anything I needed. Then I thought of something.

Track down the others. I had been the oldest, the leader. They would know who I was, and I could get the entire group back together again. What happened to me wasn't going to happen to them, too.

Someone sat down beside me. I didn't look at them, I just kept looking out the window. He tapped my shoulder after several minutes, though, and I turned to glance at him.

"What?" I demanded, my high voice filled with sharp glass and razors.

He shrugged, grinning. "Nothing. Just thought I'd say hello." He studied my face closely for a moment, and he frowned. "Wait. Weren't you on the news, reported missing?"

My blood ran cold. Then I laughed it off, but I knew it sounded fake. "Oh. No. You must have me confused with someone else."

"Didn't look like it. You're nervous. Why'd you run away?" he asked. "What's your name?"

"Li—" I began, then stopped. "Olivia. My friends used to call be Livia." Better he not know my name, if he had seen the news.

"Oh. The girl's name was Livvy. Anyways, I'm Adam." He smiled and held out his hand. I just stared at it, and it was then I realized something; I was terrified of touching someone else, because of everything they had done to me in the past 5 years. He dropped his hand and shifted uncomfortably. "Where are you headed?"

"The US. I'm looking for some old friends of mine," I replied. I felt the plane take off, and sighed in relief. I hadn't been found yet.

"Really? Where are they?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I have an idea of where to start, but I'm not quite sure after that."

Adam nodded.

Several hours later, when we were close to Florida, where we were landing, Adam looked at the back of the plane. I saw the muscles in his face move as he frowned. "Those guys are looking for someone."

I turned and followed his gaze, freezing. It was them, the ones who had tortured and abused me for so many years. I turned my head when they passed. But one somehow recognized me.

"I found her!" he yelled and grabbed my shoulder. I twisted his arm away from me and jumped up, shoving him into the others. One grabbed the back of my neck and I whirled around, punching him in the stomach. He stumbled back and fell down, grimacing in pain. I turned and saw another coming at me. I ran at him, then jumped, grabbing his shoulders to propel myself backwards. I saw the door of the plane we had used to get on, and I kicked it open.

Adam was watching me with wide eyes. Without a thought, I let myself fall backwards off the plane, turning in midair to watch the ground coming at me. It was exhilarating, and I had never felt better in my entire life. Earth was coming at me quickly, and I positioned myself so that when I hit the ground, I could absorb the impact with my heels and roll.


	2. Chapter 2

My plan worked, and I rolled forward, then jumped back onto my feet, looking back up at the plane. With my eyesight, I could see Adam staring out the plane window, but I knew he couldn't see me. I turned and ran, again becoming a blur.

The orphanage was back in Florida, where the plane had landed. By asking directions, I had discovered I was in South Carolina. I jumped on a train headed to Florida. I knew it was stupid, but the men knew I wasn't there, and they wouldn't stay there for long.

I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head. I couldn't get the image of Adam staring out the plane window out of my head. There was something about him, but I couldn't think of what it was. There was only one thing I was sure about.

I wanted to see him again.

"Stop being stupid, Livvy," I muttered to myself. "He's just a human. Forget and move on, you've got something important to do!"

I sat back, leaning my head against the seat and closing my eyes. I was exhausted, the running and fighting finally beginning to affect me. I sighed and relaxed against the seat, falling asleep slowly.

The train bolted to a stop, and I jumped forward, my eyes open. We were close to the train station, but we weren't there yet. I looked around, and everyone was looking at the back of the train. I followed their gazes.

Through the glass, I could see the men in the next compartment back. I stood up and ran to the front of the train. They spotted me, and I could hear one of them yell, "Get her!"

I pulled open the door and jumped to the next compartment. I grabbed the railing and pulled it off, turning around and sliding it into the door handle, bending it so it would hold for at least a few minutes. I darted inside the train compartment and grabbed on of the poles, pulling myself up onto the ceiling. I had each palm pressed to one side of the roof, and each foot doing the same.

I heard them rush inside, and they looked around. When the first one was underneath me, I let my feet drop and kicked him in the back of the head. He fell down, unconscious. The next one tried to grab my feet, and I positioned my feet on his shoulders and let go of the ceiling. He crumpled under my weight, and I jumped off him. I grabbed the arm of the next man, twisting it and elbowing him in the gut.

"Who taught this chick how to fight?" he coughed, falling on the ground.

I punched the last one across the face and kicked the glass of the window, diving out and rolling onto the ground. I looked at the train, and sprinted away from the train station, and instead towards the airport. There were more people there; it would be easier to dodge them there and escape.

I ran inside, stopping. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, making me whirl around. I sighed in relief; it was only Adam.

"You…you're alive!" he exclaimed. "How? You jumped out of an airplane! Thousands of feet above the ground!"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off me, my eyes wild. "Do me a favor, Adam. Leave this alone. Forget about the plane. Trust me, it's for your own safety."

I heard more shouts, and I cursed at myself. Should have known they had more than just one group following me. Looking at Adam, I knew they'd hurt him to try to get information out. I grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then pulled him towards the exit. I saw a security guard, and kicked him down, grabbing his gun and tazer. I tossed the gun to Adam. "Use this if they get too close to you!"

I ran towards them, a blur. I slid on my knees when I came close, tazering his side. He fell to the ground shaking. I kicked the feet out from under another one and touched the tazer to his neck before rolling onto my feet. I punched the next man across the face and tazered him in the stomach.

I was by Adam's side again in a matter of seconds, crushing the tazer beneath my foot and taking the gun from him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later," I promised. "But now that they've seen you, they're going to target you. You're not safe anymore." I grabbed him again and pulled him out the doors. I found a taxi and shoved the driver out of it, getting in and peeling out of the airport.

"We're alone," Adam said, looking at me. "Now explain to me what just happened!"

"We're never alone," I muttered. "I'll explain when we stop. But we need to check somewhere first." The directions to the orphanage was burned into my mind, and, driving far over the speed limit, we reached it in less than two hours. It was silent the entire drive.

I got out, and so did Adam. "Keep quiet while we're inside. I'm going to need to do some serious lying, so don't blow it," I murmured, then walked inside.

I went to the desk inside, smiling. "Hello there," I said in my sweetest voice. "I'm looking to adopt. But I have some specific names I got from an old friend of mine. Could you tell me if any are still here?" I handed her a list I'd made in the car of the names of the 4 other children that had escaped my planet with me.

She smiled. "Of course." She checked a list on the computer, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, darling. These children have already been adopted, some several years ago."

"Could you tell me who adopted them?" I asked. The woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry. Would you like to meet some of our other children?" she looked hopeful, but I shook my head.

"No, thank you. I was really hoping for one of these 4. But oh well." I smiled sadly and pulled Adam outside with me. I got back into the taxi and leaned my head against the seat, taking a deep breath.

Adam looked at me. "What's so special about those 4 children?" he asked.

"They're my friends," I said softly. "I haven't seen any of them in 5 years. I was hoping to see them all again." A wave of fury travelling through me, I hit the steering wheel. "We should be together!"

Adam touched my shoulder gently, and I flinched. He saw it and pulled back. "I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe you'll find them."

"There's no maybe," I hissed through my teeth, starting the car and backing out. "I'm going to find them. I don't care how long it takes."


End file.
